


Restraints

by orphan_account



Series: Collaborations [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Kinbaku, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small piece of Will in restraints with Hannibal appreciating Will's body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful artist [Mind your sugar levels](mindyoursugarlevels.tumblr.com) on tumblr recently sketched a lovely piece of Will getting spanked and I could not help but to write this to accompany those beautiful images!

A coarse weave binds his hands and legs, tying them together and pulling his body to whatever way Hannibal desires. He stands there now, looking down as Will tests the bonds that hold him. Lips curving up into a soft smile at the image as he sips on his glass of wine and then swirls the liquid in the glass looking into its deep rich red color. It reminds him of blood, from deep within the body, that thick dark texture that come from deep wounds.

 

“These are nice and tight, I used a knot that will tighten them if you struggle… I’m curious to see how long you last.” Says Hannibal, sitting on the armchair now as he admires Will.

 

The younger man is naked, his skin burns in certain places, pleasantly, from the bonds that hold him. He likes that burn, the friction of them against his skin. It’s not painful, just pleasurable.

 

Hannibal, or Daddy, had been very methodical when he had tied him. His hands gently moved over his body before pulling his limbs together as he tied the rope around them. Sometimes he paused, leaning down to let lips brush over his pulse points, feeling his breath against his skin. A tongue would dart out to taste the beads of sweat, sometimes a hum of approval as lips stayed there so Will could feel the vibrations that went straight to his cock.

 

The most horrible part of the bondage session had been the rope that went between his legs. Not for wedging into his skin, but the hand tied knots that dug into him, in areas that made Will gasp and groan in delicious ways, sent shock waves of pleasure through his body, bearing his neck to Daddy as he tilt his head back on one occasion and let out a moan of satisfaction from the knot that rubbed roughly against his entrance.

 

Now Hannibal had his show, the aesthetic pleasure of watching Will in the ropes, to struggle against them. What excited Will more was the marks that would be left behind, ones he would use to ground himself some days. His wrists were some of the first limbs tied, it stopped him from touching, from stopping Hannibal.

 

Will allowed Daddy to have control over his body, and his mind for these sessions. There were no killers lurking within him, it was purely Daddy pleasing him and teaching him to focus.

 

For Hannibal, making Will watch was his ultimate pleasure, having the boy submit to him so completely. The way he would lick his lips before he called him, how he would move his body to feel what restraints he had placed on him. Will gave him control, that power over him that Hannibal enjoyed immensely.

 

“My I please have you, Daddy?”

 

“Do you want Daddy, Will? Or a part of Daddy?” Hannibal smiled, feeling his cock stir as he looked down at Will’s. The head of it shiny, leaking profusely from all the stimulation.

 

“May I please have your cock,” asked Will, eyes turning soft yet devious.

 

“And what would you like me to do with it?”

 

Will swallowed, he was eager for more, to have release. But Daddy wanted to hear him say those words, willing himself not to cum, he drew in a deep breath. “I want you to fuck me, please. To punish my naughty bottom with your cock.”

 

Hannibal hummed, delighted to hear the words as he stood. Sauntering over to where Will laid on the rug, waiting for him. He reached out, guiding the boy to kneel before him, cheek pressed to the ground as his ass stayed in the air.

 

Steady hands held him while undoing only some of the knots before Hannibal pulled down his zipper. “Have you been a naughty boy, Will?”

 

There was an awkward nod, a gasp for breath as Will struggled.

 

“Daddy needs to hear you say it.”

 

“Please,” Will’s eyes move to try and look at Hannibal kneeling behind him. Licking his lips as he saw Daddy’s hard cock ready to begin. “Punish me, Daddy.”

 

Hannibal groaned at the words, guiding the head of his cock to Will’s entrance as he pushed in. Feeling the slick thick lube s he did, the stretch from muscles to accommodate him. They had been playing before this, knowing they fed off each other’s pleasure.

 

Finger tips digging into Will’s hips hard enough to leave marks, Hannibal rutted into him. Taking care to not push Will against the mat, Hannibal drew an arm around Will when he felt close, lifting his head from the mat as he let a hand come down to close around Will’s own cock, his thumb swiping over the head that made Will come with a cry as Hannibal pushed himself in deep and spilled.

 

Will panted as he still felt Hannibal inside of him, turning his head as they kissed roughly. When Hannibal finally pulled out, he could feel himself oozing. But he didn’t think on it when lips pressed to his skin, gentle words of love and endearment whispered as fingers started to undo his bindings.

 

When he was free, Hannibal helped him to stand. Hands roaming over his body, taking in the marks that were left before the man scooped him up into a bridal hold.

 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Whispered Will as Hannibal carried him to their bedroom.

 

“My sweet boy, you know I would do anything for you.”

 

“I know,” came the honest reply from Will, Hannibal easing him onto their bed as he looked up into maroon eyes. “It’s why I’m careful with what I ask for, I don’t want to hear you say ‘no’.”

 

“I don’t think I could ever say ‘no’ to you, my dear, Will.” Hannibal smiled, letting fingers run over Will’s muscles as he started to massage him gently. Coming down to kiss the bruises or marks again, showering Will with affection after their game. He could be rough, and Will would take it. But it was so important, the ritual they had after their games. Even if Will rolled his eyes, Hannibal made sure Will was taken care of afterwards.

 

Hannibal paused when Will lifted a hand to touch his cheek, sitting up as he pulled him in for a gentle kiss. “Thank you, Hannibal.”


End file.
